A New Gummi Adventure!
by MagicMelody16
Summary: Harmony Gummi and her human childhood friend Willow lived a life of seclusion on the outskirts of Dunwyn forest until a terrible event that had led them to end up in Gummi Glen. For the two friends; they will have high adventures that's beyond compare!
1. Chapter 1

**First off I am SO SORRY I've haven't been on so to make it up I'll introduce you to a new story of mine! This special story will have a sequel that'll be a crossover but that'll be a surprise so for now enjoy this!**

**PS: I own nothing but only my OCs! **

A New Gummi Adventure

Prolong

* * *

A long time ago on the outskirts of the Dunwyn kingdom; lies a small well hidden cottage.

You would think it would've housed a small family and it did once, but now all but one lives in this cottage.

A little girl wearing a light brown dress and she was at the age of roughly 6 years named Willow. She had lost her parents to bandits three months ago and now she strives to live on. But soon her life will change forever.

One stormy night, while gathering logs to feed the fireplace. She had stopped hearing crying from a small hollow tree.

Willow then took a peek inside and was surprised at the sight.

It was a small light brown bear cub, which could have quite normal but this one was wearing what looks like a child's peasent dress and was crying!

The strange cub looked up and gasped "D..Don't hurt me.." by the tone of the voice, Willow could tell it was a female.

"I won't hurt you.." Willow gently said as she extended her hand to the scared cub and rubbed her ear. "What kind of bear are you? I never seen one like you.." She asked as she kneeled down in front of her.

"A Gummi bear.." She wiped her tears away but clinged onto Willow hearing thunder and the flash of lightning.

Willow then stood up while hugging the young cub "Let's go inside little bear.."

With that she managed to bring the bear inside the warm and cozy cottage.

The little Gummi cub looked up at Willow after warming up "Thank you.. they call me Harmony Gummi..." She then yawned as she was starting to drift off.

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Willow..." Willow then gave a small smile seeing her now fast asleep then she wrapped a blanket around her and herself "I'll take care of you..." She said gently as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The first chapter will be up next so stay tuned! Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1! Like I promised! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

10 years later...

"AAH! Harmony!" A now 16 year old Willow screamed after a rather rude awakening.

Harmony Gummi giggled from the top of a tree branch outside. "She found it.."

She had grown into a lovely young adult Gummi bear now in a light blue dress and the skirt of it was a slightly darker blue alongside her best friend who now wears a tan one that but always kept her playful streak.

Willow stormed outside and sighed, pulling out a tree lizard and set it free "Harmony Gummi, what am I going to do with you.." She gave a sigh, pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail as she then went on with her chores. "Oh and Harmony! It's your turn to get the wood!"

Harmony then looked down and sighed "Ok, ok.." She then climbed down and picked up some logs, she had gotten rather strong even for her figure.

The young human smiled watching her best friend work as she went to wash the dishes "I wonder if there's more of her kind... she deserves to find out more about herself.." Willow wondered to herself.

Two hours went by as usual for the twosome and their chores had finished.

"Finally... all done with today's chores." Willow said as she stretches her arm

Harmony then giggled as she looked at her "I don't know why you don't like doing them.. I don't feel sore." She giggled as she walked on ahead back to their cottage

"Oh careful what you say little one!" Willow cheekily retorted as she ran to catch up.

With the work done; they were now cheerfully playing their favorite game: Forest hide and seek.

The young Gummi cleverly hidden herself on a tree branch and had covered herself with a pile of leaves. "Willow will not find me this ti- AAH!" The young Gummi shouted but taking a look she realized it wasn't the hand of Willow... but one of a giant ogre!

Willow heard her screams and rushed over "An ogre?! Let her go you wart head!" She shouted as she had picked up a large tree limb and smacked the ogre's arm to let Harmony go.

She then had tossed down the limb and caught the Gummi in her arms "Come on!" They hadn't ran far seeing that they had company "Oh no!"

Among the hoard of ogres; was the villainous Duke Igthorn! "A Gummi Bear?! Bring me that bear!" He commanded to his ogre hoard

Harmony then hidden behind Willow "What are we gonna do?!"

"Don't worry, I won't leave you behind!" Willow stated as she picked her up again and ran around them, managing to get to their cottage "What are ogres doing here?!" Harmony asked rather frighten

Willow was about to respond but instead screamed seeing an ogre arm smashed the wall

"Surrender the Gummi Bear or be destroyed!" Igthorn called out to them.

Harmony then pulled her human friend's hand and the twosome ran out the back door.

Willow could only look behind her shoulder as their childhood home was being smashed to the ground. But they had no time for tears seeing another hoard was after them.

They stopped short at a cliff with a rushing river five feet below.

"Now what?!" Harmony shouted as she helplessly saw the hoard getting closer.

"Like I said Harmony.. I won't leave you behind!" Willow then picked her up once more and took the leap into the river.

Willow clinched onto Harmony as they were swept along the rough currents.

"You are insane, Willow!"

"Hey we got away didn't we?! Look out!" Willow then pulled Harmony close, seeing a rock almost hit her. But unfortunately it did knocked Willow out. "Willow!" Harmony then kept her above the water as they now at the mercy of the currents...

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon so will continue soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the second one like I promised! Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 2

* * *

Not far, along the river lies the often quiet and secret Gummi Glen. Home to the Gummies of this particular glen.

"Wahoo!" A young Gummi cub named Cubbi bounced around, much to dismay of an older bear by the name of Gruffi

"Will you take it easy there kiddo?" He said to him as he was chopping the wood.

Suddenly Cubbi had stopped seeing two floating figures in the water; heading towards the bed. "Hey look!" He then bounced towards them with Gruffi in tow.

By the riverbed, they stopped seeing Harmony kneeling next to Willow. "Come on Willow, be ok.."

Gruffi then of course grabs the young cub before he got any closer "Hold on there kid..."

"But Gruffi, that looks like a Gummi bear with a human!" Cubbi said while looking up to the older bear

"I'll go and see for myself.." He said as he then cautiously approached the two, holding his axe just in case.

Harmony was currently trying to make sure Willow was still breathing, to her relief she was. "Thank goodness..." her voice trailed off; feeling that they weren't alone. She turned around to face Gruffi, gasping loudly and backed up slightly; she nearly tripped over Willow "W-What in the.." she didn't get time to finish her sentence as she was being pulled back by Gruffi and was now behind him.

"Come on, let's go before the human wakes up!" He quickly said as he was now practically shoving her to the bushes "Hey! I can't just leave!" She shouted as she had grabbed his wrist, causing him to yelp slightly and dropped his axe. "I happen to know this human mister!"

Gruffi then rubbed his wrist and paw as he looked at Harmony rather confused "Huh?"

Harmony was looking at him as well, crossing her arms and thought to herself _He's a Gummi like me.. kinda different though..._ her thoughts were then stopped; hearing Willow's groans, she turned to help her "Willow! You're ok right?!" Harmony asked worriedly.

Willow just gave a smile to her friend but her smiled brighten as she sat up; seeing Gruffi and Cubbi (coming from the bushes) she then hugged Harmony "More Gummies! I knew it! There is more out there!" She then quickly looked at Gruffi, who was more than a little confused at this scene

"Great.. yet another human who knows about Gummies..." He said begrudgely then took a look around "We better get back to the Glen before something else happens.." He then took a look back at the twosome "I suppose you two better come as well." He said obviously not thrilled about Willow tagging along; Harmony noticed that then she eyed the brown Gummi

"Gee thanks mister grumpy pants.." She sarcastically replied as she whipped around to help Willow up to her feet.

Cubbi giggled slightly "She's kinda funny.." To which Gruffi gave his sour look at him "Yeah hilarious..." He muttered sarcastically. He kept on muttering rather angrily until they reached home.

Some time after they got underground; the two told their story to the Glen Gummies of how they knew each other and of how they gotten into the river.

"...and after that's when I met grouchy face there.." Harmony then pointed to Gruffi then she turned to Zummi "Oh my goodness.. I'm very sorry that happened to the ywo of tou- er uh two of you.." The wise bear then looked up at Willow "You may stay as long as you need to.."

Willow then smiled kindly at him as she lowered her head slightly in respect and gratitude "Thank you ever so much sir.. my name is Willow by the way.."

"And I'm Harmony Gummi." Harmony smiled then she looked at Gruffi "What's your name? Mr. Grouchy?" She teased him which was getting him upset "It's Gruffi!" He retorted back

"Ah it suits you.." She giggled then she looked at elder female bear known as Grammi "Oh now this one I know I will get along with.. I'm Grammi Gummi. Now why don't you two come into the kitchen and I'll cook us some supper.."

The group then had piled to the dining table and as the few hours ticked by the two already gotten to know Zummi, Cubbi, Sunni, and Tummi.

"They all are really nice.. except maybe that Gruffi Gummi.." Harmony chatted with Willow in one of the extra rooms "Oh Harmony, I can tell he can be nice.. of course past all that grumpiness.." Willow then laid down on the soft bed "Maybe.. he's lucky I didn't whop him back there..." she then muttered slightly "If he wasn't kinda handsome.."

Willow then gave a sly smile to her, she had heard that but decided not to tease her about it "Well let's just get some rest... we had a rough day.."

She then smiled softly seeing that Harmony had fallen asleep rather quickly "Now my question's been answered.. but now what will we do?" She then asked herself as she fiddled with her hair trying to figure it out as she drifted off to sleep next to her Gummi friend...

* * *

**Ooh the relentionship between Harmony and Gruffi didn't start out so well.. wonder how this will change later.. stay tuned and R&R! XD**


End file.
